


A Winter Love

by Four_Eyed_Cat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Four_Eyed_Cat/pseuds/Four_Eyed_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirou gets a visit from an old friend whom he hadn't seen in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on fan-fiction.net I started writing his for fun around the beginning of december so there will be a slow stream of chapters coming. I don't own any of the characters and all that jazz. This is my OTP :D So I like writing about them. I know it's probably not the best but yeah.

It was like any other start of December at the monastery. At the beginning of the month the mornings were chilly and the sky always seemed about to pour down snow. With each passing day it became colder and Shirou had to start dressing the boys warmer. It was a lazy Friday afternoon; Rin and Yukio were playing outside as usual just chasing each other around and playing games. Shirou watched them from the front porch of the church, a smile lit up his face. It was then that he noticed the first flakes of snow. It came down quickly in the matter of minutes. An excited Rin was running in circles.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy! Look daddy! There's snow!" His blue eyes shined brightly as he tried to catch the snow with his tongue and his hands. Yukio was jumping up and down, his glasses fogged up from his laughter. Shirou chuckled at their antics.

"I see, I see!" He wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck before stepping off the porch and into the snow. Both Rin and Yukio rushed over to him to so they could pull him further out into the snow.

"Father, help us make a snow man and snow angels," Yukio asked with a smile. The snow was already piling up around them. Shirou crouched down and tightened his son's scarf.

"Sure thing little guy," he smiled and ruffled Yukio's hair. They played in the snow for a couple of hours before every ones hands and toes started to become numb and all their clothing was soaked. They had accomplished a somewhat crooked snow man and several snow angels. Everyone rushed inside the house, scarves, gloves, boots, and jackets being thrown off. Shirou went to the heater and turned it up a bit as the boys gathered around it to get warm. After that he went and gathered all the discarded clothing at the front door to throw in the dryer. Once this was done he headed to the kitchen where he took off his scarf and hung it from a peg on the wall.

"Anyone want hot chocolate?" he shouted back into the other room. There was a shuffle of feet before Rin tumbled into the kitchen where he slid to a stop at Shirous' legs. Yukio walked in behind his brother.

"I do, I do, I do!" shouted a very hyper Rin. The priest looked over to Yukio who nodded yes. As he was getting everything for the hot chocolate the boys climbed up onto the chairs, their legs dangling down.

"You know what the first snow means, boys?" Shirou asked. When they looked up at him in confusion he continued with a grin. "It means it's time to start putting up the Christmas tree and decorations. And right before Christmas it'll be your 10th birthday." His grin grew larger as both Rin and Yukios' smiles and eyes grew large with excitement. They both clapped their hands and cheered in excitement. Shirou went back to making the hot chocolate. Once it was on the stove he set it to a low heat. "You're growing up to be big boys," he said proudly. Shirou finished making the hot chocolate and then poured it into three different mugs. "Careful, blow on it a little before you drink it cause it's hot," he warned them. The twins gave small nods.

After hot chocolate was finished and everyone was changed the two boys went off to bed. Shirou sat down in a chair near the heater to let more warmth seep into his skin. A smile played at his lips.

"They're growing up fast." Shirou gave a small jump as he turned around to see none other than Mephisto Pheles. He was dressed in his usual, or should he say unusual, clothes. He stood in the doorway, his top hat off with that one curl of hair sticking up. Shirou chuckled.

"Yeah, they really are." There was a moment's pause before the priest spoke again. "And what business do you have here?"

The demon gave a small smile. "Is there something wrong with visiting old friends?" he asked. Mephisto did have to admit to himself that it had been a really time since he had seen Shirou. "It seems we both have been busy; you with the kids and myself with the school." Shirou gave a snort.

"You sound like an old man remembering his days of youth before he was forced of becoming an adult." The grey haired priest had his hands on his hips, shaking his head in a playful manner.

"You're to speak about acting like an old man. You with your glasses and grey hair." The purple haired demon stuck out his tongue before he went over and grabbed Shirous cheeks. "I mean come on, look at all these wrinkles in your face you must be pushing 70 at least." The school principle smiled widely as he saw the exorcist's face form a look of annoyance. The human grumbled.

"70 my ass." He crossed his arms across his chest with a small pout on his face. Mephisto gave another chuckle before he pulled Shirou into a hug.

"You know I'm just teasing. Plus I really do miss seeing you around." The exorcist was going to wait out the hug but knew that Mephisto was just as stubborn as he was so he gave in and wrapped his arms around the others waist.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." Shirou was a good half foot shorter than the demon so his head leaned on his shoulder. There was a quick feeling of being groped before the priest's cheeks turned bright red. He slapped at Mephistos' hands whilst stepping back. "You pervy old demon," he growled. Mephisto giggled and gave a small wink before he leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on Shirous' cheeks, then scurried off towards the kitchen. The flustered priests face was now beet red. The demon poked his head around the door frame.

"What's the matter Shirou, too old to play a game of chase?" He knew he was in so much trouble with the priest for what he had done but he needed to loosen the man up, he could be way to serious about certain things. The exorcist went after him, the sound of Mephistos boots echoing through the building as he ran.

"Shush, you're going to wake the boys and once they're up again I won't be able to get them back to sleep." After about a ten minute chase Shirou finally cornered Mephisto so he couldn't escape. The purple haired man looked down at his friend.

"You know, things could go back to the way they used to be, before we found Rin and Yukio… the two of us," whispered softly. Both of their faces were slightly flushed pink.

"Mephisto, you know that it won't work. We both have responsibilities and we just can't. I don't think it would work… that's why it didn't work the first time." He turned away from him and walked a few steps away, not wanting to look at his old friends face in fear of seeing the hurt there. The clock on the wall ticked away, its arms showing that it was almost 11. It was then that he felt the soft embrace of arms around him.

"It was still nice seeing your Shirou. It really has been a long, long time. But it is getting late I guess so I should get going." Mephisto turned the other man around to where he was facing him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He smiled that clownish smile of his as he took his leave. He stood there in shock for a few moments and then sat down. He stayed there thinking over everything that had happened until the clock struck 12 and he went to bed.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Shirou was awakened by Rin whom had decided to attempt to make him scrambled eggs. He took them from the small boy.

"Daddy, there's even more snow now!" Shirou took a bite out of them and swallowed even if Rin had added a bit too much salt to it. He smiled at his son to show that he appreciated the breakfast. Yukio then walked in with a cup of orange juice to go along with the meal.

"Here you go father." He handed it over to the older man. The twins crawled up onto the bed with him so they could shove their cold feet under the blankets. They both looked at each other for a split moment before they started to wiggle their toes. Shirou watched in amusement as he ate his breakfast. Usually Rin wasn't awake this early so it was strange to see him up at the same time as his brother. That boy could sleep through a bomb and it was always a struggle to get him up in the mornings. It was then that he could hear the stirrings of the other priests of the monastery. He took a swig of orange juice before he spoke.

"Boys, its time! Come on, come on! Christmas decorations!" he shouted. Yukio and Rin followed quickly as there guardian pulled down the doorway to the attic. At was then that Nagatomo was coming down the hallway half way dressed in his priest robes.

"Shirou what are you doing?" He looked up at the exorcist in wonderment who was still dressed in a t-shirt and long pants.

"Getting Christmas decorations of course." A huge smile was on his face. "Yesterday was the first snow, you know the tradition." He said it in a tone that indicated that it should be obvious. Rin and Yukio giggled like crazy.

"Whoa, you actually got Rin out of bed? What was broken this time?" Rin then gave a huff and stomped over to him, his fists curled up. He radiated irritation.

"I didn't break anything and you know it." Rin tried to put on an angry pout but Nagatomo thought he just looked like a dork. He crouched down to Rin's height and patted his head with a smile.

"You know I didn't mean it silly. You're a good boy." The look of irritation turned to one of annoyance.

"Don't pat my head I'm not a dog." This made both adults and his brother laugh. His father patted him on the head also, little Rin looked up at him with a pout.

"How about you let me and the other priests bring down the Christmas decorations," stated the younger priest. Shirou gave a snort.

"Geez, you're calling me old too?" he mumbled. Both Yukio and Nagatomo heard them, confusion on their faces while Rin had wandered off to his room. A few moments later he ran back out with several Santa hats. He handed one out to each person present and also gave Nagatomo a couple extra.

"Give these to the others!" the blue eyed boy said excitedly. He pulled his on a little bit too fast and it went over his eyes. Rin had a huge grin on his face which was contagious to everyone around. Everyone else put on the hats and went about their business. Once all the decorations were brought down everyone pitched in a hand with the hanging of lights and the steady flow of Christmas cooking that came from the kitchen. The whole monastery was alive with the smells and sounds of Christmas, the snow slowly falling outside. At each window a candle glowed, lights and ornaments glittered on their seven foot tall tree. It was when Shirou had Yukio on his shoulders to put some of the final ornaments and the star to the tree when a familiar figure with purple hair. The demon was waving at the priest with a smile on his face. The priest put his son down before going outside.

"What in the world are you doing?" he asked the principle. Mephisto continued to grin as he approached Shirou and gave him a hug. The tall gentle demon didn't have his usual choice of clothes on which had been replaced by long white pants with a matching jacket, purple gloves and a fuzzy pink scarf. He didn't have his top hat with him so the long curl stuck up. The tip of his nose and his cheeks were a rosy red colour.

"How long have you been waiting out here? You could get sick you silly fool!" he threw up his arms in exaggeration. The taller man gave a small chuckle.

"Like a little bit of snow and cold is going to make me sick." He stuck out his tongue which made him look like a small child. The grey haired priest crossed his arms and shook his head.

"But really Mephisto, why are you here? Don't you have paper work and such to do?" It didn't really bother the priest that he was there but he did wonder why he has shown up two days in a row. The other gave a huff, a cloud of warm breath showed up in the cold.

"I took a vacation and though maybe I could spend it with you. You of all people should know I wouldn't go back to Gehenna or have my little brother come stay with me; it would be a huge disaster." Shirou stood there in thought for a few moments before he spoke again.

"Well if you're going to stay then you need to get inside right now because I'm getting cold and unlike you I can get sick." He pulled the violet haired demon inside the monastery.

"Wipe off all the snow here at the doorway so you don't track it through the house. We worked hard to clean up and decorate." The principle took off his scarf and jacket to reveal a dark dress shirt. It was very odd to see the demon in such a shirt but just like his normal white top wear this shirt conformed to his body. In that moment he had a short flashback to when he was younger and they were still together. The memory of lilacs and laughter drifted through his mind. It was when he felt a tug at his priest's robe that he came back to reality.

"Daddy who's this?" a confused Rin asked. At first he wasn't sure how he was going to answer his son because technically Mephisto was his older half-brother but Rin nor even Yukio knew this and plus Shirous past connection to the demon was considered one of those sticky situations to explain.

"Um, he's a colleague and an old friend of mine. You've met him before but you were really young so you probably don't remember him. This is my son Rin." He gave Mephisto a look that said that he better play along with the conversation so that trouble was not caused. But as Shirou had looked at him he could have sworn that there was a look of hurt or pain on his face before it was hidden away by a smile.

"Hello there Rin, it's nice to see you again." Mephisto crouched down to the boys' level and stuck out his hand. The dark haired boy took his hand and gave it a little shake. The young boy didn't seem frightened at him at all, if anything he seemed curious.

"Why do you have purple hair?" he asked. He brought his hand up and touched the curl that seemed to never go away no matter what was done to it.

"Well, I was born with it, just like how you were born with black hair." Mephisto gave a small laugh before standing back up again. It was then that Rin seemed to have a look of panic.

"I forgot about the cookies!" he ran off towards the kitchen leaving the two men alone at the doorway again. Shirou sort of shuffled from step to step.

"Dinner should be ready soon so don't go off and disappear." Shirou went off to the kitchen to check on the dinner preparations while Mephisto looked around at decorations the residents of the church had been putting up all day. He gave a small chuckle he never understood the reason for decorating at such lengths for a holiday that only lasted one day. He did have to admit that the smell of food throughout the house smelled amazing. Since he already knew where everything was in the house he went to the kitchen where he found Shirou covered in flour and his two boys giggling like mad along with the other priests. He couldn't help but join in at seeing the older priest in such a state. Shirou on the other hand was trying to keep a serious face and give a light scolding but he couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else. It was then that the other priests noticed the demon.

"Oh hello there Mr Faust, it's nice to see you again." They all waved and gave him a smile which he returned.

"Oi, since you're here you should help set the table." Everyone started to move in a flurry as they pulled out food from the oven and microwave, all the food looking mouth-watering. He went to the cabinets and set them all on the table for the correct amount of silver wear and cups. He felt a tug at his pants and he looked down. Little Rin looked up at him.

"Can I call you Mephy? You're first name is too long." The purple haired man froze for a moment, his cheeks flushed with a tint of pink. That had been one of Shirous' nicknames for him years ago. It was a good thing they were in the kitchen so if anyone had asked he would have been able to say that it was from the heat in the room. He gave a nervous chuckle before he answered.

"Of course little one." He didn't want to say no in case it would cause the boy to ask questions. It was already awkward that Rin and Yukio were his little brothers even if they didn't know it so he just wanted to keep things simple. Once everything settled down and everyone had sat down at the table plates were being passed around. Dinner was joyous and full of laughter as everyone conversed amongst themselves. Mephisto had found a seat next to Shirou so he could be close. The king of chaos really did miss the priest; he really did care about him a lot. It then just hit him that Shirou was talking to him.

"Gees, you try and say that I'm old but you're the one that is zoning out on us." He laughed and his smile grew huge. Mephistos face grew red from the embarrassment of being caught drifting off and maybe even staring at the other. He hid his face behind his hands to hide the fact he was blushing.

"Shirou you can be so cruel sometimes," the house guest mumbled. That made the priest snort.

"Maybe you've just gotten soft Mephisto." Shirou stuck his tongue out at him to show he was being playful. "Well look at the time it's almost ten o'clock! It's time for you boys to get to bed now." Yukio gave a small nod before he got up with his plate and took it to the kitchen but Rin gave a little resistance. Everyone that lived within the church knew there was going to be a show down so they grabbed empty food dishes and scattered.

"But I don't want to go to bed," the oldest twin pouted. Rin had his arms crossed and was ready to fight every step of the way. It was then that Mephisto had a plan.

"Rin, if I tell you a secret will you go to bed?" Shirou looked over at him wide eyed not knowing what kind of secret the demon would reveal. Mephisto just gave the other a wink before crouching down and beckoned the boy forward. Rin hesitantly walked forward before the odd man leaned closer. "Only good boys that to as their told and go to bed will get a special gift from Santa," he whispered. The boy stepped back and looked at him in awe.

"Really?" he asked. Mephisto gave a nod and Rin turned on his heels and ran upstairs to his room. Shirou looked at him in confusion.

"What did you tell him? It better not have been something weird." The pale demon chuckled.

"Sorry Shirou, I can't tell you. I told Rin it was a secret." He made a childish face, his tongue stuck out of his mouth. It was then that he realized something. "Shirou, where will I be sleeping while I'm here?" he asked curiously.

"The guest room obviously since you are a guest." Mephisto looked a little crest fallen but Shirou had already turned around and was heading up the stairs so he didn't see it. The purple haired man followed him to where the room was located. The priest showed the other where everything was and just before he went to leave Mephisto grabbed his wrist to pull him back. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Shirous lips. It lasted only a moment longer than the one from the night before but it was long enough for Shirou to get flustered and red faced.

"You just can't do that Mephisto!" His hands were clenched at his sides and his ears and cheeks were bright red. His friend laughed.

"Oh but why not?" he asked teasingly. This really flustered Shirou.

"Because you just can't! Just shouldn't! Erg!" He stomped out of the room to his bedroom where he got ready for bed where he took his frustration out on his blankets as he roughly yanked them forward and crawled into bed. Mephisto gave a small giggle before he snapped his fingers and changed into a pair of pink boxers with polka dots and got in bed.

It wasn't till the next morning that Shirou had realized Mephisto had waited for him to fall asleep before he had snuck into his room and had crawled into his bed with him. He had woken with the feeling of warm breath on the back of his neck and long arms wrapped around his waist which ended up with Shirou pushing the other out of the bed in protest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first chapter was the first two chapters I had written and posted on FF.Net so I decided since this chapter was a bit longer I would post it by itself.

Shirou was down in the kitchen where he brewed the morning coffee and thought over the things that needed to be done between that moment and Christmas. The church helped out with many charities at this time of year such as clothes and food drives. It would become very busy soon and it was only the 10th. He felt a strange feeling at his feet and he looked down to find a small white dog in front of him on the floor, a pink bow with white polka dots on his neck. He looked up at Shirou with droopy eyes, his little tail swished back and forth behind him. The human raised his eyebrows at down at the furry creature in question. There was a giant cloud of pink smoke and Mephisto stood before him in a loose yutuka hung from his lithe frame. An annoyed look was placed upon the demons face.

"You pushed me out of the bed you jerk." He had his one hand balled at his hip and the other pointed at Shirou in an accusing manner. "And it hurt my butt." The old man looked at him over his cup of coffee.

"Then maybe I shouldn't wake to find you in the bed you pervy demon." He took another sip of his coffee as Mephisto pouted and turned away.

"That isn't what you used to say," he mumbled. A swift kick from behind sent the robed cladded man to the floor, a pair of pink boxer shorts with spots on them peaked out as he laid there. He could see Mephistos tail was hidden beneath the torso section of the yutuka, the tip of his tail looked well cared for. Shirou blushed as he realized he had been basically staring at the others butt for almost a full minute. He looked away as the demon stood up straightening out the wrinkles of his outfit, a pout upon his face. Shirou grumbled something about getting the boys up before he escaped from the kitchen to avoid explaining why his face was red. As he struggled to pull a half asleep Rin out of bed Yukio came over to him after he made his bed and tugged on his sleeve.

"Father what is that weird smell from downstairs?" he asked curiously. Shirou stood up and the smell hit his nose. He gave up on getting Rin up and ran down the stairs into the kitchen to find Mephisto at the stove making something that had purple steam coming up from it.

"What in the world are you making?" he nearly shouted. The demon slowly turned his head towards the priest, his eyes slightly wide.

"I thought it was obvious, it's oatmeal." The older looking man looked at what was in the pan. The sticky purple goo looked nothing like oatmeal but rather purple bugs. He crinkled up his nose.

"I hope you don't think you'll be feeding that to the kids, it just might kill them," he scolded. "And also put on some real clothes, you can't just walk around in your pjs all day!" Mephisto looked over at the exorcist who was still in a t-shirt and pj pants.

"Shirou, you have no room to talk. You are wearing these raggedy "bed clothes" when you could definitely be wearing something much better... Or even less clothes," he purred. Shirou started to sputter and become flustered.

"Just no to whatever you're cooking, and get changed. I still need to drag Rin out of bed." The speckled man half ran, half walked back up the stairs to the boys' room. Yukio was already dressed while Rin was still laid face down into his pillow. Shirou then got an idea. He grabbed Rin by the ankles and hoisted him up into the air. (A/N: When I think 10 years old in anime they're always smaller than what I would think a real 10 y/o would look like. Sorry for me babbling here.) The older twin gave a shout and started to flail around. The older man stretched his arms out so the young boys' fists didn't make contact with his torso.

"It's time for you to get up, you just can't lay in bed all day!" he said sternly. He young boy tried to look angry but ended up looking ridiculous since his hair was everywhere. "I'll only put you down if you get up and bathe." He said this in a playful matter. Rin clenched his hands and kept them at his side.

"No, now put me down!" As he struggled to get his son to do what he wanted Yukio was downstairs with Mephisto. The demon was still trying to cook food but with some instructions from the younger twin. The principle had changed his clothes before the youngster had come downstairs. He had on a pair of white pants and a nice collared dark purplish polo. It wasn't his usual choice of clothes but since he decided to take a vacation he might as well take it down a few notches. The youngest twin had taken some eggs from the fridge and was giving him instructions on what to do to make human edible scrambled eggs.

"You have to put stuff on the pan so it doesn't stick." He pointed at a cabinet which was too high up for him to reach so Mephisto went over and opened the cabinet door. There in the back of the cabinet was what they needed. Once all that was needed to make the scrambled eggs was scattered across the counter Yukio stood next to Mephisto on a chair to give instruction.

"Why is there so much preparation for such a small meal?" the demon inquired. The boy next to him looked up at the taller man.

"So it will taste good of course. Usually Rin is the one to cook but since father is having problems getting him up this morning we'll have to cook." The purple haired being stared down at this boy who is supposed to be an offspring of Satan, his little brother, but he couldn't see any of that there. He only saw happiness of having a loving family and it made him smile at the thought that it was Shirou that has raised him this way. He even saw some of Shirous personality from when he was younger in Rin. Even though the priest wasn't blood related to them and what the twins were went against what he believes in he still treats them like his flesh and blood. He then realized he had spaced out while on his train of thought and Yukio was staring at him in confusion. He quickly grabbed the butter and a couple eggs and cracked them into the pan. After about a half a minute of cooking he plopped some butter into the pan with the eggs, Yukio couching him on how to scramble them with the spatula. Sometime during the ordeal Shirou had finally gotten Rin out of bed, dressed, and down the stairs. Mephisto thought it was mostly because the smell of food was through the house. Once the eggs that he was currently cooking were finished he put them on a place and offered them to Rin as a peace offering. He looked up at Mephisto with those bright blue eyes before taking the plate and setting it on the table. He picked up the fork that had been placed at the table and stabbed at some of the eggs before he shoved it into his mouth. A few moments passed as he chewed the food and took another bite. A sigh left Shirous' lips from where he stood in the doorway.

"Boy, you're the reason my hair is starting to turn grey." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, stress wrinkles etched into his forehead. There was a scrape against hard wood floor before he felt small arms wrap themselves around his body. He looked down to see Rin's face buried into his stomach.

"Sorry daddy…" he mumbled. Yukio also came over and hugged their father, a smile on his face. A smile stretched itself across Shirous face, his eyes glowing with love for his sons. All of a sudden a shadow covered everyone, and the feeling of another set of arms enveloped him. Mephisto was a good seven inches taller than he was so when the odd man pulled him into a tighter hug his chin rested on his shoulder. He heard the two little ones giggle.

"Daddy, you gotta give Mephy a hug too," Rin said in a muffled voice. A blush crept into his cheeks and the tips of his ears as Rin used his old nickname for the demon.

"Uh, ok." He brought his arms around the other man in front of him. Everyone was now mushed together in a giant hug, his arms going all the way around and crossing even with leaving a bit of room for the twins between them. "Mephisto do you ever actually eat real food? You're like a twig!" The man in question gave a chuckle and pulled away from the hug to face Shirou.

"Maybe you can fix that while I'm here to stay, nein?" With the close proximity Shirous face lit up bright red and then Mephisto did that wink and grin that had made any women (and some men) swoon in sight when they were younger, hell it probably still did since the bearded man didn't look a day over 26 at most. It was getting awkward for Shirou and Mephisto knew it.

"Ok, ok it's time for us to cook make breakfast for everyone else not just Rin!" He detangled himself from the group hug and hoped that his friend hadn't felt the heavy beating in his chest. Shirou started to cook more scrambled eggs while Rin and Yukio made toast. Eventually the other priests came out of their rooms to gather round for breakfast. Everyone sat down at the table, hands being spread out. Mephisto looked on both sides of him; Rin and Yukio looked at him expectantly with their hands palms up. He realized that there was going to be grace. He took their small hands into his and bowed his head with them. A smirk played on his face. It was weird to think that he, a demon of Gehenna, was saying grace before eating breakfast. Though hearing Shirou say the Lord's Prayer whose voice becomes deep and serious, a shiver going down his spine but the illusion ended once the prayer ended and everyone said amen. Everything became lively again as they passed milk, orange juice, sausage, and a plate of toast. It was rare for Mephisto to actually have a sit down meal especially even more rare for it to be with other people. He usually just sat in his office eating ramen by himself. Shirou stood up from his seat.

"Well, it's time that I get some things done! It's almost Christmas so I need to go speak with the local charities and such. Mephisto since you seem to be our long term guest would you mind helping with cleaning? And maybe hang out with the boys?" Shirou gave him a look that basically meant 'They're technically still your brothers even if they don't know it so be nice'.

"But of course! It would be rude of me to just come into your home and not help." Green eyes looked across the table with feigned innocence. It reality Mephisto had wanted to follow Shirou around and pester him since it everything still affected him the same way it did in their previous relationship. The head priest nodded his head and went to go get dressed so he could go out in the snow. There were cheers from both sides.

"Does this mean that we will get to play in the snow and make snow angels Mephy?" Rin's eyes were so big with excitement and a smile seemed to take up half his face. He chuckled. It really was funny the thought of demons making snow angels.

"I don't believe I have ever made a snow angel, so you're gonna have to show me." The dark haired boy gasped in surprise.

"You've never made a snow angel? But you're like old! You should have done it as a kid or something!" The tall man gave a huff in slight annoyance.

"I am not old! Do I look old to you?" All the other priests were snickering because Mephisto was throwing a fit over being told he was old. Yukio was giggling too since Rin's simple words had gotten the adult so upset. His cheeks were flushed and puffed out, his fists curled up at his sides.

"Mr Faust you l-look like Rin does w-when he throws a fit too!" Izumi barely got the words out between fits of laughter. Everyone was in fits of giggles at the principles expense.

"I'll show you who's old." He stomped over to the stairs and turned back to the twins. "This shall be war! Go get whatever clothes kids wear in the snow and be back quick!" If there was one thing he knew about the human winter season was snow ball fights since Shirou used to surprise attack him all the time. He'll show them and they won't think he was old anymore. He went into the room he was staying in and snapped his fingers. His white jacket and light pink scarf appeared. Once he was bundled up he went downstairs to find them already at the door. That's when Rin stuck his tongue out in a mocking manner.

"Whatever your planning we're gonna win cause you're old!" The childish manner which he says it gets Mephisto all ruffled up again.

"Don't taunt me boy I'll prove to you that I am well able to beat you at your silly games!" He gave a huff as he chased them out the door, his breath instantly turning into clouds. The two trouble makes ran off in different directions which Mephisto assumed they were trying to surprise him somehow. He crouched down and scooped up some snow while his ears stayed attuned to everything around him. He heard a rustle to his right, ducking right as the snow ball whizzed past. He threw his snow ball as he rolled across the ground. He saw it just go over Rin's head. He felt a hit on his back and cursed. Yukio had gotten him while he was distracted by Rin. He rolled over again and swept at the snow with his arm throwing the powdery layer on top to fly through the air. There was a war shout and Mephisto tried to get up quickly but a ball of fury tackled him back to the ground. They had both surrounded him throwing snow on him and into his jacket.

"Oh come on! It isn't fair there are two of you!" It was then that laughter could be heard. Rin and Yukio stopped the snow torture and ran to the gate.

"Dad!" they both shouted. They both hugged their father looking like one of those perfect families on TV. Shirou had the biggest smile on his face and it made Mephistos heart melt.

"You really got beaten by two almost 11 year old children? I would have thought with you being an exorcist you would at least be able to do that!" He gave another hearty laugh. "But at least you made sure my kids were bundled up so they don't get sick I have to give you credit for that." Mephisto snorted.

"They ganged up on me, it wasn't fair. I had to be gentle or I might have hurt one of them. And they called me old." He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted his cheeks red from cold and embarrassment. This really made Shirou laugh this time.

"And you let them bait you into getting angry about it therefore a distraction. It's a war strategy Mephisto you should have recognized it." The priest really was getting enjoyment out of teasing because the other got so childish about it. "Well we should all get inside because it's cold and you need to get changed I am not taking care of your sick butt." He corralled the boys through the front door as Mephisto followed. As the young ones ran upstairs to change Shirou was shouting through the house for them to not leave their clothes on the ground but to shove them in the dryer. He turned back to the soaked man behind him.

"I want to thank you for lookin' after them and even hanging out and playin' with them. They may not act like it but I'm sure they appreciated it." The small smile that Shirou was showing him had warmth spreading throughout his whole chest, the desire to just stand there all day and stare at that smile was strong. Shirou turned to go up the stairs and spoke again.

"Well, we should get you out of your wet clothes." Mephistos whole face lit up red and it wasn't the colds fault. The sexual innuendo that could be hidden within that one sentence caused his stomach to clench. He remembered that he was supposed to be following the other and forced his legs to take himself upset. He hoped against hope that his body wasn't going to betray him. He noticed going up the stairs that someone had mistletoe hung from one of the doorways. If Shirou had noticed it he didn't show a reaction. Mephisto had started to take off his scarf and unbuttoning his jacket. Shirou had always scolded him to not use his magic to do things when he was at the monastery but the demon used it anyway when the human exorcist wasn't around. He heard him sigh.

"Come here you're taking too long." The maroon eyed man slapped the others hands out of the way before he started to unbutton the jacket. He didn't put much hope in God being Satan's son and all but he was praying that somehow this emotional torture will end. So close but he couldn't do anything that wouldn't upset Shirou. But it was just so hard and not fair! When he wasn't paying attention his jacket had been taken off and thrown into the dryer. The internal battle was lost and he thought just screw it, if I mess up i'll fix it later. As the robed man was putting the settings into the dryer Mephisto took a deep breath and took a step forward.

"Shirou…" he said in just over a whisper. The other turned around at the sound of his name and the taller exorcist leaned forward and captured the priest's lips. Shirou didn't panic like Mephisto thought he was going to or push away so one hand slipped around his waist, the other to his left shoulder. The kiss was simple and gentle but he didn't care because he was kissing Shirou, HIS Shirou the one that he missed so much. His lips were soft and the scruffy part of his beard rubbed up against the demons face. There is a sweet taste of coffee and no longer like cigarettes since he had quit for the boys. He pulled him closer to his body, wanting to remember what it felt like to just have his warmth next to him, to feel his heart beat next to the demons own. Then a thought occurred 'air!' He had stopped his breathe in fear of breaking the perfect moment. He pulled away; both their faces had pink dusted across their skin. The kiss was so simple, not even that sexual but it had taken Mephistos breath away.

"I-I... uumm I s-should go ch-check on the b-boys." He basically ran down the stairs. The green eyed demon thought that what had transpired to be somewhat successful. Shirou hadn't exactly freaked out but he hadn't thrown him down on the bed and have his way with him either. He could hear the pounding of his heart could be heard in his ears. He let out the breath he had been holding and turned the dryer on that Shirou had forgotten ( or distracted more like it ) to start it before he went to his guest room and plopped face down on his bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Shirou was down in the kitchen where he brewed the morning coffee and thought over the things that needed to be done between that moment and Christmas. The church helped out with many charities at this time of year such as clothes and food drives. It would become very busy soon and it was only the 10th. He felt a strange feeling at his feet and he looked down to find a small white dog in front of him on the floor, a pink bow with white polka dots on his neck. He looked up at Shirou with droopy eyes, his little tail swished back and forth behind him. The human raised his eyebrows at down at the furry creature in question. There was a giant cloud of pink smoke and Mephisto stood before him in a loose yutuka hung from his lithe frame. An annoyed look was placed upon the demons face.

“You pushed me out of the bed you jerk.” He had his one hand balled at his hip and the other pointed at Shirou in an accusing manner. “And it hurt my butt.” The old man looked at him over his cup of coffee.

“Then maybe I shouldn’t wake to find you in the bed you pervy demon.” He took another sip of his coffee as Mephisto pouted and turned away.

“That isn’t what you used to say,” he mumbled. A swift kick from behind sent the robed cladded man to the floor, a pair of pink boxer shorts with spots on them peaked out as he laid there. He could see Mephistos tail was hidden beneath the torso section of the yutuka, the tip of his tail looked well cared for. Shirou blushed as he realized he had been basically staring at the others butt for almost a full minute. He looked away as the demon stood up straightening out the wrinkles of his outfit, a pout upon his face. Shirou grumbled something about getting the boys up before he escaped from the kitchen to avoid explaining why his face was red. As he struggled to pull a half asleep Rin out of bed Yukio came over to him after he made his bed and tugged on his sleeve.

“Father what is that weird smell from downstairs?” he asked curiously. Shirou stood up and the smell hit his nose. He gave up on getting Rin up and ran down the stairs into the kitchen to find Mephisto at the stove making something that had purple steam coming up from it. 

“What in the world are you making?!” he nearly shouted. The demon slowly turned his head towards the priest, his eyes slightly wide.

“I thought it was obvious, it’s oatmeal.” The older looking man looked at what was in the pan. The sticky purple goo looked nothing like oatmeal but rather purple bugs. He crinkled up his nose.

“I hope you don’t think you’ll be feeding that to the kids, it just might kill them,” he scolded. “And also put on some real clothes, you can’t just walk around in your pjs all day!” Mephisto looked over at the exorcist who was still in a t-shirt and pj pants.

“Shirou, you have no room to talk. You are wearing these raggedy “bed clothes” when you could definitely be wearing something much better... Or even less clothes,” he purred. Shirou started to sputter and become flustered. 

“Just no to whatever you’re cooking, and get changed. I still need to drag Rin out of bed.” The speckled man half ran, half walked back up the stairs to the boys’ room. Yukio was already dressed while Rin was still laid face down into his pillow. Shirou then got an idea. He grabbed Rin by the ankles and hoisted him up into the air. (A/N: When I think 10 years old in anime they’re always smaller than what I would think a real 10 y/o would look like. Sorry for me babbling here.) The older twin gave a shout and started to flail around. The older man stretched his arms out so the young boys’ fists didn’t make contact with his torso. 

“It’s time for you to get up, you just can’t lay in bed all day!” he said sternly. He young boy tried to look angry but ended up looking ridiculous since his hair was everywhere. “I’ll only put you down if you get up and bathe.” He said this in a playful matter. Rin clenched his hands and kept them at his side.

“No, now put me down!” As he struggled to get his son to do what he wanted Yukio was downstairs with Mephisto. The demon was still trying to cook food but with some instructions from the younger twin. The principle had changed his clothes before the youngster had come downstairs. He had on a pair of white pants and a nice collared dark purplish polo. It wasn’t his usual choice of clothes but since he decided to take a vacation he might as well take it down a few notches. The youngest twin had taken some eggs from the fridge and was giving him instructions on what to do to make human edible scrambled eggs.

“You have to put stuff on the pan so it doesn’t stick.” He pointed at a cabinet which was too high up for him to reach so Mephisto went over and opened the cabinet door. There in the back of the cabinet was what they needed. Once all that was needed to make the scrambled eggs was scattered across the counter Yukio stood next to Mephisto on a chair to give instruction. 

“Why is there so much preparation for such a small meal?” the demon inquired. The boy next to him looked up at the taller man. 

“So it will taste good of course. Usually Rin is the one to cook but since father is having problems getting him up this morning we’ll have to cook.” The purple haired being stared down at this boy who is supposed to be an offspring of Satan, his little brother, but he couldn’t see any of that there. He only saw happiness of having a loving family and it made him smile at the thought that it was Shirou that has raised him this way. He even saw some of Shirous personality from when he was younger in Rin. Even though the priest wasn’t blood related to them and what the twins were went against what he believes in he still treats them like his flesh and blood. He then realized he had spaced out while on his train of thought and Yukio was staring at him in confusion. He quickly grabbed the butter and a couple eggs and cracked them into the pan. After about a half a minute of cooking he plopped some butter into the pan with the eggs, Yukio couching him on how to scramble them with the spatula. Sometime during the ordeal Shirou had finally gotten Rin out of bed, dressed, and down the stairs. Mephisto thought it was mostly because the smell of food was through the house. Once the eggs that he was currently cooking were finished he put them on a place and offered them to Rin as a peace offering. He looked up at Mephisto with those bright blue eyes before taking the plate and setting it on the table. He picked up the fork that had been placed at the table and stabbed at some of the eggs before he shoved it into his mouth. A few moments passed as he chewed the food and took another bite. A sigh left Shirous’ lips from where he stood in the doorway. 

“Boy, you’re the reason my hair is starting to turn grey.” He rubbed at the bridge of his nose, stress wrinkles etched into his forehead. There was a scrape against hard wood floor before he felt small arms wrap themselves around his body. He looked down to see Rin’s face buried into his stomach.

“Sorry daddy…” he mumbled. Yukio also came over and hugged their father, a smile on his face. A smile stretched itself across Shirous face, his eyes glowing with love for his sons. All of a sudden a shadow covered everyone, and the feeling of another set of arms enveloped him. Mephisto was a good seven inches taller than he was so when the odd man pulled him into a tighter hug his chin rested on his shoulder. He heard the two little ones giggle. 

“Daddy, you gotta give Mephy a hug too,” Rin said in a muffled voice. A blush crept into his cheeks and the tips of his ears as Rin used his old nickname for the demon. 

“Uh, ok.” He brought his arms around the other man in front of him. Everyone was now mushed together in a giant hug, his arms going all the way around and crossing even with   
leaving a bit of room for the twins between them. “Mephisto do you ever actually eat real food? You’re like a twig!” The man in question gave a chuckle and pulled away from the hug to face Shirou.

“Maybe you can fix that while I’m here to stay, nein?” With the close proximity Shirous face lit up bright red and then Mephisto did that wink and grin that had made any women (and some men) swoon in sight when they were younger, hell it probably still did since the bearded man didn’t look a day over 26 at most. It was getting awkward for Shirou and Mephisto knew it. 

“Ok, ok it’s time for us to cook make breakfast for everyone else not just Rin!” He detangled himself from the group hug and hoped that his friend hadn’t felt the heavy beating in his chest. Shirou started to cook more scrambled eggs while Rin and Yukio made toast. Eventually the other priests came out of their rooms to gather round for breakfast. Everyone sat down at the table, hands being spread out. Mephisto looked on both sides of him; Rin and Yukio looked at him expectantly with their hands palms up. He realized that there was going to be grace. He took their small hands into his and bowed his head with them. A smirk played on his face. It was weird to think that he, a demon of Gehenna, was saying grace before eating breakfast. Though hearing Shirou say the Lord’s Prayer whose voice becomes deep and serious, a shiver going down his spine but the illusion ended once the prayer ended and everyone said amen. Everything became lively again as they passed milk, orange juice, sausage, and a plate of toast. It was rare for Mephisto to actually have a sit down meal especially even more rare for it to be with other people. He usually just sat in his office eating ramen by himself. Shirou stood up from his seat. 

“Well, it’s time that I get some things done! It’s almost Christmas so I need to go speak with the local charities and such. Mephisto since you seem to be our long term guest would you mind helping with cleaning? And maybe hang out with the boys?” Shirou gave him a look that basically meant ‘They’re technically still your brothers even if they don’t know it so be nice’. 

“But of course! It would be rude of me to just come into your home and not help.” Green eyes looked across the table with feigned innocence. It reality Mephisto had wanted to follow Shirou around and pester him since it everything still affected him the same way it did in their previous relationship. The head priest nodded his head and went to go get dressed so he could go out in the snow. There were cheers from both sides. 

“Does this mean that we will get to play in the snow and make snow angels Mephy?” Rin’s eyes were so big with excitement and a smile seemed to take up half his face. He chuckled. It really was funny the thought of demons making snow angels.

“I don’t believe I have ever made a snow angel, so you’re gonna have to show me.” The dark haired boy gasped in surprise. 

“You’ve never made a snow angel? But you’re like old! You should have done it as a kid or something!” The tall man gave a huff in slight annoyance. 

“I am not old! Do I look old to you?!” All the other priests were snickering because Mephisto was throwing a fit over being told he was old. Yukio was giggling too since Rin’s simple words had gotten the adult so upset. His cheeks were flushed and puffed out, his fists curled up at his sides.

“Mr Faust you l-look like Rin does w-when he throws a fit too!” Izumi barely got the words out between fits of laughter. Everyone was in fits of giggles at the principles expense.

“I’ll show you who’s old.” He stomped over to the stairs and turned back to the twins. “This shall be war! Go get whatever clothes kids wear in the snow and be back quick!” If there was one thing he knew about the human winter season was snow ball fights since Shirou used to surprise attack him all the time. He’ll show them and they won’t think he was old anymore. He went into the room he was staying in and snapped his fingers. His white jacket and light pink scarf appeared. Once he was bundled up he went downstairs to find them already at the door. That’s when Rin stuck his tongue out in a mocking manner.

“Whatever your planning we’re gonna win cause you’re old!” The childish manner which he says it gets Mephisto all ruffled up again.

“Don’t taunt me boy I’ll prove to you that I am well able to beat you at your silly games!” He gave a huff as he chased them out the door, his breath instantly turning into clouds. The two trouble makes ran off in different directions which Mephisto assumed they were trying to surprise him somehow. He crouched down and scooped up some snow while his ears stayed attuned to everything around him. He heard a rustle to his right, ducking right as the snow ball whizzed past. He threw his snow ball as he rolled across the ground. He saw it just go over Rin’s head. He felt a hit on his back and cursed. Yukio had gotten him while he was distracted by Rin. He rolled over again and swept at the snow with his arm throwing the powdery layer on top to fly through the air. There was a war shout and Mephisto tried to get up quickly but a ball of fury tackled him back to the ground. They had both surrounded him throwing snow on him and into his jacket.

“Oh come on! It isn’t fair there are two of you!” It was then that laughter could be heard. Rin and Yukio stopped the snow torture and ran to the gate.

“Dad!” they both shouted. They both hugged their father looking like one of those perfect families on TV. Shirou had the biggest smile on his face and it made Mephistos heart melt. 

“You really got beaten by two almost 11 year old children? I would have thought with you being an exorcist you would at least be able to do that!” He gave another hearty laugh. 

“But at least you made sure my kids were bundled up so they don’t get sick I have to give you credit for that.” Mephisto snorted.

“They ganged up on me, it wasn’t fair. I had to be gentle or I might have hurt one of them. And they called me old.” He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted his cheeks red from cold and embarrassment. This really made Shirou laugh this time.

“And you let them bait you into getting angry about it therefore a distraction. It’s a war strategy Mephisto you should have recognized it.” The priest really was getting enjoyment out of teasing because the other got so childish about it. “Well we should all get inside because it’s cold and you need to get changed I am not taking care of your sick butt.” He corralled the boys through the front door as Mephisto followed. As the young ones ran upstairs to change Shirou was shouting through the house for them to not leave their clothes on the ground but to shove them in the dryer. He turned back to the soaked man behind him.

“I want to thank you for lookin’ after them and even hanging out and playin’ with them. They may not act like it but I’m sure they appreciated it.” The small smile that Shirou was showing him had warmth spreading throughout his whole chest, the desire to just stand there all day and stare at that smile was strong. Shirou turned to go up the stairs and spoke again. 

“Well, we should get you out of your wet clothes.” Mephistos whole face lit up red and it wasn’t the colds fault. The sexual innuendo that could be hidden within that one sentence caused his stomach to clench. He remembered that he was supposed to be following the other and forced his legs to take himself upset. He hoped against hope that his body wasn’t going to betray him. He noticed going up the stairs that someone had mistletoe hung from one of the doorways. If Shirou had noticed it he didn’t show a reaction. Mephisto had started to take off his scarf and unbuttoning his jacket. Shirou had always scolded him to not use his magic to do things when he was at the monastery but the demon used it anyway when the human exorcist wasn’t around. He heard him sigh.

“Come here you’re taking too long.” The maroon eyed man slapped the others hands out of the way before he started to unbutton the jacket. He didn’t put much hope in God being Satan’s son and all but he was praying that somehow this emotional torture will end. So close but he couldn’t do anything that wouldn’t upset Shirou. But it was just so hard and not fair! When he wasn’t paying attention his jacket had been taken off and thrown into the dryer. The internal battle was lost and he thought just screw it, if I mess up i’ll fix it later. As the robed man was putting the settings into the dryer Mephisto took a deep breath and took a step forward.

“Shirou…” he said in just over a whisper. The other turned around at the sound of his name and the taller exorcist leaned forward and captured the priest’s lips. Shirou didn’t panic like Mephisto thought he was going to or push away so one hand slipped around his waist, the other to his left shoulder. The kiss was simple and gentle but he didn’t care because he was kissing Shirou, HIS Shirou the one that he missed so much. His lips were soft and the scruffy part of his beard rubbed up against the demons face. There is a sweet taste of coffee and no longer like cigarettes since he had quit for the boys. He pulled him closer to his body, wanting to remember what it felt like to just have his warmth next to him, to feel his heart beat next to the demons own. Then a thought occurred ‘air!’ He had stopped his breathe in fear of breaking the perfect moment. He pulled away; both their faces had pink dusted across their skin. The kiss was so simple, not even that sexual but it had taken Mephistos breath away. 

“I-I... uumm I s-should go ch-check on the b-boys.” He basically ran down the stairs. The green eyed demon thought that what had transpired to be somewhat successful. Shirou hadn’t exactly freaked out but he hadn’t thrown him down on the bed and have his way with him either. The pounding of his heart could be heard in his ears. He let out the breath he had been holding and turned the dryer on that Shirou had forgotten ( or distracted more like it ) to start it before he went to his guest room and plopped face down on his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I gotta say i'm so sorry it took so long. College happened and some other problems too. I am currently trying extremely hard to find a job or at least raise money to go to Otakon since it's 70 dollars this year. I am doing art commissions and some crochet commissions so if anyone is interested contact me on here please. ;~; I really want to go to Otakon so I can cosplay as Mephisto, Renzou, and Reno and have fun and stuff like that. D: Else i'll be really sad cause Teahouse is gonna be there this year. So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I know it took forever but yeah. Enjoy.

Shirou had made his way back downstairs as quickly as possible. Just the thought of what had just happened caused his whole body to heat up. He went out onto the porch and leaned his back against the wall outside the door. Fresh snow had fallen down from the cloudy grey sky and covered up the slush from the day before. He let out a long sign as he slid down onto the porch. He really didn't care if passer-by's stared at him for sitting down on the wet ground, he just needed to think over what had just happened. Mephisto had tasted like that morning's breakfast and the ramen he insisted on eating. Everything about the kiss had been gentle and had felt like an eternity of his lips against his own. Shirou had frozen up completely and once he was able to move he panicked and Mephisto probably thought he was a real jerk now. He could avoid the demon but he wasn't sure how long he planned to stay or how he would react. He huffed and slammed his fist into the porch.

"Come on now, it really isn't fair. Why does he have to do this to me? We're supposed to be adults with adult jobs and all that crap. He can't just show right back up and expect us to just go back to how we were before!" He threw his hands up and they connected with the wall. There was a whimper of pain before a sound of surprise left the priests mouth. His little fit had caused some of the snow to fall and it landed on top of him. He let out a manly squeak as the cold snow slipped down the back of his priests robes. There was the sound of the door being slammed and Rin appeared, his face twisted in confusion of whatever he was thinking before he saw Shirou on the ground, snow all throughout his hair. The youngster let out laughter that reverberated against all the walls.

"Oi you think that's funny do you." The boy's father scooped enough snow to cover Rin head to toe and flung it at him. Rin shouted and floundered about trying to get the snow out of his hoodie. Shirou chuckled.

"Now we both need to get changed again." He scooped him up and half flung him over his shoulder as the ten year old protested. Once inside he swung his son around in a circle like he did when he was younger before he set him down. Rin stuck his tongue out in a childish manner and Shirou mirrored him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" he shouted as he ran up to his room giggling. He watched as his eldest ran up to the stairs to his room. He sighed and blushed as he remembered that Mephisto was also upstairs somewhere and he was debating if he should go up to his room or not.

"I can't let what he did affect everything I do," he mumbled. He went up the stairs trying to be as quiet as possible so not to alert the demon that he was there. He slipped through his bedroom door and made sure to shut the door as quietly as possible. He let out a sighed and plopped down on his bed. Thoughts of what had happened came back to his mind, his cheeks flushed pink.

"I am way too old to be acting like this; I'm not some love sick teenage girl. Plus he should know better than to do something so… so… ugh!" He flopped back onto the bed and kicked his boots off. He crawled under the blankets with his day clothes still on not without a care. Once he was beneath the blankets and before he slipped off to sleep he mumbled, "Stupid demon jerk for making me act stupid…" He soon fell back asleep, not a single dream arrived in his mind for he was exhausted. Just across the hall that 'stupid demon' still laid on the bed. He had heard Shirou come up the stairs and go into his room and then had heard his muffled voice through the wall though he couldn't understand what was being said. It was soon followed by a couple clunks and then silence. He wondered if his friend was angry at him or if maybe a bit embarrassed.

"I must admit though he is quite adorable when he get flustered." He snapped his fingers and he was changed back into his pjs before he made a small pillow fort next to him in the shape of a person to cuddle with. Was he was comfortable under the blanket he drifted off to sleep where he dreamt of his earlier days with Shirou.

The day it had all started, the day where it was a date but not a date had happened. Shirou had asked Mephisto out to lunch that day. He was only 24 at the time and it had only been a couple years after he had met the young priest. It had come as a surprise to the demon when he had asked him since the two hadn't talked to each other much but he had said yes anyway. It was odd having someone ask him out to eat since he usually ate by himself in his office. They had gone to one of the small café's around True Cross Academy for a simple meal. They had made small talk about each other's day and how missions were going during their lunch. But something about the blonde exorcist was off. He had seemed nervous, not at all like his cocky self. They had ordered a small dessert to share once they had finished their lunch. They had gotten one of those large brownies with whipped cream and strawberries. This had made the principle chuckle.

"So you know about my weakness for sweets?" he had asked jokingly. Shirou had looked up from his plate, eyes wide and the tips of his ears red. Mephisto seemed to have thrown the young man off his thought track; he had seemed so surprised at the question. It was then the taller man noticed there was a spot of whipped cream on Shirou's cheek. He leaned forward and wiped it away with his thumb. If Shirou had had anything to say it was now gone as he sucked in his breath in shock and his face went tomato red.

"W-what was that for?" he stuttered out. Mephisto licked the whipped cream off his finger.

"You had whipped cream on your face. As funny as it may be to me I couldn't just let you leave here and not know it was there." Green eyes glowed with amusement of the idea. Shirous face turned even a dark red.

"Well, thanks…"he mumbled. It was definitely out of character for Shirou to act this way.

"Is there something wrong? You're not being your usual self." he asked him. He blonde haired man was quiet and wide eyed. There was a few moments silence before he responded.

"Nothing's wrong, why would there be anything wrong?" All the words had come out stumbled and almost complete gibberish.

"What is that one saying you humans have? 'Cat got your tongue?' I guess it would have to be used in this situation even though I don't know how your kind came up with such a silly saying." He chuckled as he plopped a strawberry into his mouth. And that comment seemed to be the one thing that broke through the awkwardness because Shirou gave a small laugh.

"I don't know either." It seemed that the stress that had built up in the young man's body vanished as he relaxed. They finished their meal with a comfortable chatter. Shirou had insisted he pay the bill for all the food before they left the café. They walked back to the door they had used to transport them here in silence. The purple haired demon pulled out his set of keys and found the one they needed to get back to the academy. They stepped through the door into Mephistos office. Everything was orderly, even the good sized stack of paperwork that was on his desk. The elder of the two sighed.

"Well, I guess this means I have to get back to work. It seems the paperwork around here is never ending. He sat down at his desk and started to sort through his work.

"Thank you for the lunch. It was nice." He gave an open smile to the young exorcist and he swore he had seen Shirou smile back with a blush across his face as he left.

There was a loud noise coming from somewhere. Mephisto shot up in bed, his fight instincts kicked in for a few moments before he remembered he was at the monastery and they had barriers against demons. The noise came again and he realized it was someone knocking at the door. He looked over at the clock beside him and saw that it was 9:30. His eyes widened in shock. He had never slept for that long ever. Just the thought boggled his mind since he usually only got an hour of sleep each night. The knocking finally stopped and Yukio walked in.

"You missed breakfast since you didn't wake up this morning but lunch will be soon." Mephisto rubbed the sleep crud from his eyes and then stretched.

"Where's your father?" he yawned out, his words slightly distorted. He kept his tail hidden under the blanket so not to frighten the boy and have questions asked. Big blue eyes stared up at half asleep green ones.

"Father left early this morning for errands. I don't know when he will be back though, he didn't say." Mephisto tried not to let the disappointment show on his face. He really wanted to talk to Shirou about what had happened or at least try to even if he acted like he wasn't listening but really was. There was a boom as a ball of energy busted through the door that had swung shut. A ball of energy crashed into Mephistos torso.

"You gotta get up, you gotta get up! There's more snow outside!" The small boy jumped up and down on the bed, Mephisto looked down at the boy in his lap. Rin's hair was a mess and from the looks of it he hadn't even changed out of his pyjamas yet.

"Come on Mephy!" he squealed. Rin grabbed a hold of Mephistos cheeks and pulled on them to make them look funny. The demon was surprised at first and then tried to look irritated as he pulled the boys hands away from his face but couldn't stay that way long with Rin's happy giggles.

"You aren't even dressed so how do you expect to play outside? Also what about food? I have to eat to you know." Rin gave a pout that Mephisto knew all too well from Amaimon.

"That look won't work on me short stuff." There was laughter at the doorway and he looked up to find a couple of the priests and Yukio trying to stifle their laughter but failing. Now that so many people were in his room he became super aware of his tail underneath the comforter.

"Why is everyone in here all of a sudden? Shoo I need to get dressed. Go eat or something and then I'll come downstairs and eat with you if you're not finished. Then I might go outside to play. You little monsters attacked me last time." He pushed Rin to the edge of the bed and made the shooing motion again. He got off the bed and stuck his tongue out at Mephisto before he left the room with his brother and the priests. He groaned and plopped back down on the bed and sighed.

"They are full of so much energy." He detangled himself from the blankets and sheets, his tail unravelled behind him. He took good care of his tail unlike Amaimon who seemed to never brush or wash it. In the light the deep purple highlights could be seen throughout the dark fur at the tip of his tail. He went into the guest room's bathroom and noted that it was a lot smaller than the one in his residence but it was going to have to do. He snapped his fingers and his bath time supplies. He filled the tub up with hot water and poured in cotton candy scented bubble bath. He slipped into the bathtub and his body shivered as it grew accustomed to the difference in temperature. Once his body was submerged he relaxed and lazily moved his tail, watched as it separated the bubbles at the surface.

"It's been a while since I've been able to take a relaxing bath. It feels really nice." With another snap of his fingers the basket with his bath products floated closer. The demon grabbed the bottle of blue cotton candy shampoo and squirted a good amount into his hand. He massaged the shampoo into his hair until it was a nice foamy blue all over the top of his head. He brought his tail over the surface of the water and rubbed the remaining shampoo into the fur. Mephisto sighed in content as he ran his slender fingers through his fur. He stretched his body out so his legs hung over the end of the bath tub.

"Oops." Water had splashed out onto the floor and soaked the rug. Green eyes sparkled as he let out a soft chuckle at the small mischief he had caused. That was one of Mephistos quirks that drove Shirou insane, with any chance the demon would cause mischief everywhere they went and get them thrown out of somewhere. As he soaked in the cotton candy scented water he thought back to another memory of them.

It had been early spring and the cherry blossoms had just started to bloom and Mephisto had begged Shirou to go to the festival in town. It had been just over a month since the tall demon had finally gotten a confession out of the human. Having humans have feelings for him wasn't that surprising to Mephisto, but Shirou having such feelings was a surprise. He had always seemed too serious for relationships or any of those types of things. He had also managed to convince the young exorcist to wear a yutuka to the festival which Shirou looked really nice in. He remembered how the blonde haired man became embarrassed because Mephisto had slapped him on the butt flirtatiously as they had walked down the street. It was and still is fun to tease the poor man. The be-speckled priest had given the demon stern glare but the angry look did no good with the blush across Shirous face. Mephisto had just laughed and continued to tease him for a while longer. They made it to the street stalls with all lanterns everywhere; the lights gave everything and everyone an inner glow. There were many stalls in the streets with sweet treats being sold. They both purchased a candy apple and linked hands as they continued down the street as they checked out the festival stalls. As the night went on Shirou loosened up and they had fun. They had sat down to rest underneath one of the cherry blossom trees.

"See, I told you that you would have fun," giggled Mephisto. The priest snorted.

"You act like I never have any fun at all." Cinnamon eyes looked up to green ones. He then looked around at the crowded streets and saw that no one was paying attention.

"Also you're way too tall." Before the purple haired demon could respond he was pulled down by the front of his robe and kissed with soft lips. It came as a shock at first but after a few moments he leaned into it. Tongues slipped past lips, the taste of caramel strong. He could feel heat radiate off Shirous face and this made him smile into the kiss. Soon hands had begun to wander and mouths broke apart, their breath uneven. The blond haired man's face was a magenta colour.

"We need to go home… if we're going to do that." Mephisto chuckled at the humans' vague wording for talking about sex. His smile grew huge.

"I don't think you realize how cute you are. But yes to home we go." A sound of surprise left Shirous mouth as Mephisto picked him up bridal style and carried him back towards the monastery.

"What do you think you're doing? You can't just pick me up like this in public! People will stare!" His antics got another chuckle out of Mephisto.

"Does that mean I can do this inside the house then?" he inquired with a smirk. The festival wasn't too far from where the human lived so it didn't take long for them to make it back, Shirou mumbling small protests the whole way home. Once through the front door Shirou managed to escape the arms of the other. He had smoothed down his robe but it didn't stay that way long. Soon they were pressed against each other, hands and lips wandered. Robes were soon half hanging off their bodies as they stumbled to the upstairs bedroom. The moment they made it through the bedroom door Shirou was thrown down on the bed and Mephisto crawled on top of the younger man.

"Hmmm, my little priest you look good from this angle." Green eyes were bright in the darkness, a cheshire cat like grin on his face.

"You're such a tease, you kno- ah!" Whatever Shirou was going to say after that was cut off by the sudden love bites being left down the side of his neck to his collar bones. The noises Shirou was making went straight to Mephistos groin as he imagined what other ways he could make his lover squirm and moan.

"Your clothes are getting in the way…" Slender fingers pushed the yutuka off completely leaving the man across the bed nude except for his boxers. Mephisto could see the muscles that were defined but not bulky from Shirous training and missions. A small blonde happy trail led down the centre of his boxers.

"So beautiful…" he mumbled, his eyes took in all of Shirou. This made the other snort.

"Says you who doesn't look like he ages at all, but enough talking; time to take off your clothes right now." He said huskily as he pulled down on the loose material; lips connected and tongues collided. The demons robe slid and he groaned as cold air hit hot skin. Calloused hands slowly made their way down to the waist line of the demons boxers and pulled just slightly; not enough to release restricted member from under the material. A soft trail of purple hair led downward.

"So the carpet matches the drapery then." Shirou gave a soft chuckle at how silly that really sounded once it left his mouth. This made Mephisto laugh.

"You thought this fabulous hair came from a bottle? You just might have to pay for that statement." He raised his brow, a taunting smirk on his face. Shirous eyes widened at Mephistos tone. The green eyed demon swooped down and captured the humans' lips again, his knee moved to in-between Shirous legs to cause friction. The blonde man arched off the bed and moaned.

"Tease!" he groaned out as his partner altered back and forth between firm and soft rubbing against his crotch.

"Just… Fuck!" Mephisto smirked as he continued to tease the priest. The young man's breath came in huffs.

"You just wait and see what I have planned for you." Mephisto ran his nails down Shirous side hard enough to leave red lines. All those sweet noises that Shirou was making made the one on top shiver with anticipation.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mephisto jolted back to reality and spilled cooling bath water all over the floor. It was then that he felt the pool of heat in his groan. "Shit, this would happen." He wasn't sure if he should thank his father Satan or God in heaven for the luck of having the bubbles to cover up the evidence of his day dream. He put his face into a mask of irritation and looked up at Shirou.

"I'm taking a bath, what does it look like?" he demanded. Cinnamon eyes stared down at green ones.

"Also, is that cotton candy I smell?" Silver eyebrows knitted themselves together in confusion. He looked around at all of Mephistos belongings scattered about the bathroom. They varied from between shades of purple and pink. The purple bearded man looked at him with impatience.

"Yes! Does it really matter? I'm trying to bathe and you're being bothersome." Mephisto really wanted Shirou to leave because he didn't want the man to do that he was having an issue at that moment and he wanted to take care of it. It would be an embarrassment to be caught by his ex-lover in such a situation. Mephisto could feel his tail twitch in the water against his thigh. He mentally composed himself to not give way to panic. Sometimes his tail had a mind of its own.

"Why is it taking you so long? You've apparently been in here for more than half an hour Mephisto it really shouldn't take that long to bathe." Even if Shirou didn't realize it but the way he had said Mephistos name caused a shiver up his spine and not only that his tail was attempting to relieve his need beneath the layer of bubbles.

"Would you just leave me alone? You're acting like you're my mother," he growled. Mephisto tried to keep the whine out of his voice and to sound forceful so Shirou would leave him be.

"What is it that you're trying to hide? Or is this one of your silly childish games?" The grey haired man looked down at the other with an intense quizzical stare. The priest took a step forward and the elder exorcist nearly jumped out of the bathtub right there if it hadn't been for the sudden loud footsteps that were coming up the stairs. Rin ran through the door with what looked like flour covered him from head to toe.

"Daddy! Daddy! You gotta help us finish the ginger bread!" The boy was pulling at his father's priest robes, white hands prints multiplying by the second. Shirou looked down at his son and then back to Mephisto. He gave the principle a look that basically said he knew he was hiding something and he was going to find out later. Rin started to yank at Shirous robes again. He followed Rin back downstairs to continue their baking. He plunged his hand down into the water and grabbed his tail which had been slowly creeping to his genitals. He sighed before he started to wash whatever shampoo was left in his hair.

"I need to take care of this without having someone just barging in." He could already tell it wasn't going to just go away if he took a cold bath. He couldn't blame Shirou, at least not the one that had just gone downstairs since the man really didn't have anything to do with it. He stood up in the tub. He whimpered as cold air hit his erection. He snapped his fingers and the doors lock clicked.

"Stubborn old man, this problem could be easily fixed if he stopped acting like a child." He carefully stepped out of the tub so he wouldn't slip. He looked down at the puddles of water.

"I better just take care of this now so that he won't get prissy with me." The nude demon snapped his fingers again and the water was gone. He could feel his body protest as he continued to ignore the painful need in his groin. He went over to the wall and leaned against it, the cool tile in extreme contrast to his hot skin. He had managed to keep his tail in control until now. It wrapped itself around the base of his shaft and squeezed. He let out a deep moan as his tail tightened even more and he arched his back. A thin layer of sweat already covered his pale skin, his pupils slightly dilated. He turned to where he was faced the wall, his forehead pressed against the cool surface. His prick was leaking pre cum as he started to use his hand along with his tail.

"Damn S-shirou," he groaned under his breath. His breath was laboured as his hand and tail worked his member to a complete orgasm. He attempted to hold his moan in but it ended up being really low in his throat. He slowly slid his way down the wall to the floor. He was short of breath and his cheeks and the tips of his ears were red.

"Damn it now I have to take another bath!" He threw his fists down in frustration before he went back into the bath. He scrubbed himself down so the smell of cotton candy would overwhelm his body. The kids wouldn't know what the smell of sex or masturbation was but Shirou sure as hell did. Once he was finished he got back out and pulled the plug to the drain. After drying off with a towel he snapped his fingers and his yutuka appeared onto his body and this bath supplies disappeared. He unlocked the door and made his way down the stairs to the small kitchen that the monastery residents were baking in. Both Rin and Shirou turned to face him at the same time. His half-brother had a huge smile on his face and ran towards him. Shirou on the other hand had a look of suspicion. He looked down at Rin to avoid the man's stern look. The little boy had attached himself to Mephistos robes, the most ridiculous grin on his face.

"Will you bake with us? It's a lot of fun! It really is!" He was jumping up and down at this point and the robed man gave a chuckle.

"I don't know it depends on if your daddy lets me do anything with food." It was true that Mephisto wasn't exactly a chef and instant cup ramen was usually what he ate. It was a nice change with having actual full meals with good food. It was also a plus that it was with other people.

"Only if you promise not to blow anything up this time," Shirou said in a serious tone. Mephisto could tell the priest was upset. The demon could see it in the way the others face was set, of how the wrinkles of his skin were positioned. Yes, Mephisto knew he could be troublesome sometimes and he really hated to see Shirou upset.

"Rin, stay with Mephisto okay. Don't run off. I need to go run some errands for the church." He patted Rin's head and gave him a small smile before he left the kitchen. The small boy looked between his father and Mephisto a confused look on his face.

"Did you and daddy get in a fight?" he inquired. It wasn't a moment later Yukio came in with a loose apron on.

"Did something happen to father? It seems something is bothering him." Both the youngsters looked up at him for an answer. Damn, these kids are smart. But then again they were his siblings so that much should be expected.

"He's probably just tired and having to do more work probably isn't helping." The lie was quick to leave his mouth. It was something he was good at and he really didn't want to twins to worry about their father. This situation had to do with him and Shirou and there was no point in bringing them into it. Now a way to keep them distracted.

"Okay it's time to bake! Didn't you want me to bake Rin?" he exclaimed. There was a cheer of excitement from both the twins as they continued throughout the rest of the day to bake many different sweets. Soon night fell and it was time for the boys to go to sleep. Mephisto had worn them out from running around the house and court yard all day. He even managed to tire out Rin enough to get him to go to bed without a fight, which was a huge surprise to the other priests. Finally everyone had settled down and they were all in their rooms but Shirou was still not home. Eventually Mephisto started to become tired which was unusual. He crawled into bed but right before he fell asleep he snapped his fingers and a stuffed animal rabbit appeared. It was really old by stuffed animal standards. Shirou had given it to him on one of their anniversaries. The exorcist had gotten someone to make the rabbit to look like himself so when Shirou was away on missions he would still have something to cuddle with while he slept. The rabbit seemed to have aged along with Shirou. The tufts of hair that were once blonde had faded out to be a grey colour. The animal had that dorky smile and even the eyes matched the humans. He gave it a small frown and snuggled closer to the rabbit.

"Why is he so stubborn? I just miss him a lot and want us to be us again," he mumbled into the rabbit's ear. The bunny stared back with blank eyes at Mephistos inquiries. He laid there in silence contemplating many ideas or reasons the two exorcists had split up. He knew that both had gained responsibilities as time went on as time went on. But he couldn't see why they had to stop seeing each other. He brought the rabbit to his chest, Shirous scent still lingered there in the material. The demon had put a spell upon the toy after it had been around Shirou long enough to gather his natural musk. He buried his nose into it and smiled at good memories. He then heard a noise from downstairs, then a few moments silence before the sound continued up the stairs. Mephisto perked his ears as he heard Shirou go into his room and shut the door.

"At least I know he's safe at home," he thought. He listened intently as the man in the next room over got ready for bed and the creeks in the mattress signalling that he was finally in bed. Mephisto let out the breath he had been holding in. Now that Shirou was home he could relax a little. He soon fell into a peaceful sleep with pleasant dreams.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" A loud scream woke Mephisto from his sleep just in time to see a wild Rin jump from the floor to on the bed where he continued to roll until he was plopped in Mephistos lap. The elder brother sat there in shock at the suddenness of the boy being there.

"Nii-san you can't just barge into other people's rooms, especially if they are sleeping." Yukio scolded his older twin. Mephisto looked at the two boys who differed so much and not just in looks either. Their personalities were complete opposites too. Yukio being so serious, and then Rin so wild and full of energy and unrestricted; he could easily tell he took after their father. Yukio definitely took after his mother in looks, even the freckles he had. As far as he could tell Yukios looks are all he got from Yuri while Rin had gained her personality.

"You don't have to be so mean Yukio. I just wanted to wake up Mephy so we can go out and play," Rin pouted. The black haired boy grinned up at Mephisto.

"Will you go play games with me?" he asked joyfully. Mephisto couldn't help but to give in to the boy.

"Fine, fine just let me get dressed." Rin's happiness actually made him smile. It reminded him of when Shirou was younger and would get excited small things like movies or some silly song on the radio. Rin got up off the bed and stood next to his brother. He made sure his tail was hidden before he got out from under the blankets.

"Why aren't you dressed? I'm surprised your father hasn't gotten after you. Where is he anyway?" He needed to just sit down and talk about everything involving their past and their present.

"He went to work this morning," the brunette responded. Mephistos eyebrows went up in surprise. A mission? Who could have given him one of those? It was Mephisto who gave him his missions in the past and now a day he barely gets any jobs since he was taking care of Rin and Yukio.

"Now shoo I have to get dressed." Both the twins left, Rin giggled as he ran ahead of his brother. This news upset his plans but he could wait he guessed. He put on his white pants and a nice shirt. He went downstairs to find the other priests had made pancakes.

"Morning Mr. Faust, would you like some pancakes too?" It was then that Rin interrupted before he was.

"Of course he does, pancakes are awesome!" He giggled as he ran up to his older brother. Rin only went up to Mephistos waist. Even Yukio was slightly taller than his older twin.

"Why are you so tall?" he whined. He latched himself to the side of Mephistos pants and looked up. The taller one smirked.

"It's more the question of why are you so short." He barked out laughter as Rin poofed out his cheeks in anger. Everyone laughed along with their guest Rin tried to stomp on Mephistos feet but it didn't really do any damage since he was so small. They eventually calmed him down and was able to eat breakfast without a one sided fight breaking out at the table since Rin was too busy stuffing his face with food.


	5. RL update and great news!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N

Well I'm sure most of you have given up on me but I'm still here. Things have been extremely hectic. I have been moving all over the place around the united states. But I have found a permanent home! I have half the chapter written up but since I now have a job I don't have as much time to write as I used too! So I have bumped the rating up to M and shall now write with that rating in mind. Not only am I working on this fic but I also have a ShirouMephy one shot in the works plus 2 original stories that I'm going to be working on for national writing month! So once I get those going I'll give you guys a link to check them out if you want.

I want to apologize for such a long absence but I promise I should have the next chapter within a week or so if things go as I plan with writing. As much as I love writing for you guys my job is important because it helps pay rent so I can't work on it as often as I want. But I hope you guys don't hate me for being gone so long.

Sincerely Nori


	6. Moving sites

I've been posting this fic on both here and fanfiction.net d

Due to the format of chapter 5 (it's really fucking long and there's a lot of italicized section (due to a flash back) and AO3 is being a pain in the butt about it. 

It is currently up to chapter 6 and hopefully I can finish chapter 7 soon (the final chapter)  
Though due to the fact I go to school part time and work two jobs and i'm going to be freaking out over getting things together for new york comic con for the next 9 months I am not sure when I will update. 

But here is the link to where it is on FF.Net

http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7615417/1/A-Winter-Love

My apologies for not posting on here. I just gave up fighting with how the site wanted things and how it wasn't working with what I wanted to do.


End file.
